


Grey Hairs

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thrawn and Eli can't be stopped, ozyly-eshembo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: I was given the prompt:Thrass having to deal with both Thrawn and Eli as a power couple/pair of reckless idiots and noticing how much of a good team they make and how many grey hair they're gonna give him.this is the result





	Grey Hairs

 

_ I’m sending my betrothed to Csilla. He’ll be an excellent addition to the Chiss Defence Fleet. He was criminally under promoted in the Empire. Look out for him. -Thrawn _

 

When he’d first received the message Thrass had been thrilled for his brother. Finding a beloved was not something he ever expected Thrawn to do. No, his brother had always been much to busy uncovering conspiracies and corruption and breaking military protocol to have romantic partners. 

As Syndic of the House of Mitth Thrass was responsible for all the members of the House of Mitth which now included one of the very few non-Chiss living on Csilla. When he’d met Eli he’d thought him even tempered and rational. A good match for his brother. Someone to balance him out. Within three months he realized how wrong he’d been.

 

_ Report on Commander Eli Vanto as requested  _

_ How did he find another one? I mean stars he’s almost as bad as your brother! Last week his ship broke off from the main group and encircled the smugglers we were tracking. It worked, but he had no way of knowing they wouldn’t just shoot at the his single ship and try to make a break for it.  _

_ When I asked for an explanation to his course of action he went into a long ramble about art work and said it was “just like herding itogo on [his] cousin’s ranch”. _

_ In addition to that he’s been introducing the ozyly-eshembo to human games and customs of childhood. One of our four, Prer'adim'drese, no longer allows anyone into the ozyly-eshembo quarters unless they know the passcode, which she seems to make up on the spot and change on a whim. They also insist on playing a game Commander Vanto calls ‘The Floor is Lava’. Whenever one of the ozyly-eshembo (or Commander Vanto, himself!) calls out this phrase the girls launch themselves onto anything above floor level and insist on navigating the ship without touching the floor. _

_ Send help. If help is not available send alcohol. _

_ -Admiral Ar’alani _

 

Things had only gotten worse since Thrawn returned home. They were unstoppable together. Their plans nearly always worked out to the benefit of the Ascendancy, but they were not the ones who had to explain said plans to the other Syndics. It seemed he was having to explain his brothers actions even more now than before his ‘exile’. It didn’t help matters that Thrawn had brought a strange furry lizard creature back with him from his journey. He and Eli had spent three days constructing heat lamps and installing them everywhere in case ‘Inti’ needed to warm up. There was even one in his office!

Then there had been the time he’d found them in a common area late at night. They’d been kissing and discussing more insane plans. Thrass was happy his brother was so in love but that sort of behavior was unacceptable in public. When he’d scolded them, Eli had blushed but he was laughing as he took Thrawn’s hand and led him back to their living quarters.

Thrass had found several grey hairs that had not been there a few weeks before. At least he had a bit of a break with both of them in space at the moment. Then his datapad beeped. It was a private message rather than an official communication.

_ Your brother and his insane husband just turned a routine check in at an outpost into a three day hostage situation. Eli noticed that someone had misfiled supplies which somehow led Thrawn to figuring out there was going to be a coup attempt on the local government in the next few months. This led those who were planning the coup holding the whole outpost hostage. Thrawn somehow got them all to surrender by talking about their tattoos with them. Full report to come, when I figure out what actually just happened. _

_ Oh and congratulations your brother has had so many noise complaints that he and Eli will soon have the first ever soundproofed quarters in the history of the Chiss Defense Fleet. -Ar’alani _

Thrass sighed and began preparing to face the other Syndics again. At this rate all his hair would be grey before he was even truly middle aged.

**Author's Note:**

> Send more propmts to my Star Wars Tumblr [Headedtobandomeeer](http://www.headedtobandomeer.com/) or my main tumblr [Wolfstarforever](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
